First Time Celebrations
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Gabriella gives Troy a little surprise on their anniversary when she decides to congratulate him on the Wildcats championship win in a way he hadn't expected.    Troyella     RxR Sexual content


"Troy.."

Troy, turned around at the sound of his girlfriend moaning his name. But.. Where was she? He couldn't see her anywhere.. He didn't even know where he was. It was just pitch black everywhere. What the fuck?

"Over here.." He spun around the other way when he heard her seductive voice once again

"Where Brie?" He asked into the darkness, spinning again when a light shined behind him

"Right here.." She smiled, walking over to him slowly

He smiled, watching her walk over in a chiffon and stretch lace baby doll. It was in his two favourite colors on her. Black and Hot pink. Causing the slight rise in his pants to get bigger. How was it possible that her just walking towards him so sexily turned him on?

"You look so fucking sexy" He smiled, looking her up and down

"Why thank you.. You look sexy yourself mister" She smiled, lightly trailing her hands up his well toned abs

Troy didn't know where his shirt suddenly disappeared to but right now he didn't really care.. He kinda wanted his pants off as well but hopefully.. Gabriella would get to those any minute.

"Gunna make the first move Wildcat?" Gabriella smiled, moving her hand to the back of his neck, kissing his chest quickly

"Gladly.." Troy smiled, pulling Gabriella close, before he leaned down and kissed her. Smiling when she kissed back straight away.

He gripped her side lightly, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Gabriella gladly allowed. Their tongues met the others, making the kiss even more heated. The bulge in Troy's jeans was getting bigger, causing him to be slightly uncomfortable.

Once things became unbearable he started pulling at the straps on the back of Gabriella's skimpy piece of lingerie. She smiled, when he fumbled with getting it undone, reaching behind her back to get it undone herself.

"Thanks.." He mumbled, kissing her neck, while she worked on getting her outfit off. Once it was off, she smiled, stepping away from Troy. Slowly and very teasingly pulling the item of clothing down, stepping out of it "..Your so fucking sexy.. I don't know how I'm not on top of you right now" He shook his head

"In due time my Wildcat.." Gabriella smiled, removing her underwear at the same slow pace. Afterwards she stepped closer to Troy again, running her hands down his very tanned, well toned chest. "..Your very excited Mister" She smiled, undoing his belt buckle at what felt like an excruciatingly slow pace for Troy.

"You make me excited" He smiled, kissing from her jaw down to her neck, before moving to the spot behind her ear, sucking lightly on the soft spot.

"Troy.." She moaned lightly, pulling at his pants. Feeling as eager as Troy was. "..I'm so wet" She whispered

"Help me out a little Brie" He smiled

Gabriella giggled lightly, pulling at his boxers. Smiling when he let out a half grunting noise at the relief. She pushed him back lightly, making him fall onto the bed. Once again, Troy wasn't too sure where it popped up from. But right now?.. Other things that had 'popped up' were more important.

Gabriella rubbed herself against Troy lightly, causing them to both moan again. She kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a second before kissing down to his neck, sucking lightly, then moving down his chest. He leaned up on his elbows, watching as his girlfriend made her way down his chest.

He moaned a little, laying back down properly when she flicked his tip slightly with her tongue "..Brie" He moaned when she started moving her hand.

"Yeah Troy?" She smiled

"Troy.." He heard again.. That didn't really sound like Gabriella. "..Troy" the voice repeated

He groaned a little, wanting the voice to leave. He was having a great time with Gabriella. Couldn't they just go away?

"TROY!" The voice yelled.

Troy shot up in bed, then realized everything that had just happened was all a dream "..What Mum?" He groaned, laying back down. Quickly laying on his side before his Mum turned back around from looking in his closet to see the massive erection he had. He needed a cold shower.. And badly.

"You need to get up.. You have school today, and the game tonight.. Then I'm pretty sure while your father and I are gone for the weekend your gunna throw some sort of celebratory party" She said, going through his cupboard drawers

"Mum.. One; I can dress myself. And two; I haven't planned to throw any parties. Trust me"

"I do.. Its just your friends I don't trust" She said, turning around to look at him "..And I know you can dress yourself, I was just cleaning your drawers up"

"Why?"

"Cause it's a pigsty in there. I wash, hang out, fold and sometimes iron these clothes and you just shove them in your drawer" She said, lightly hitting his head with his jersey "..Now open your eyes and get up"

"I'll get up.. I promise. Just go away"

"Fine, but if I don't hear that shower running in two minutes.. I'm sending your father up here with a bucket of ice" She said, before heading out of the room, back downstairs

"Yeah, yeah.." Troy muttered, getting out of bed. He headed straight to the bathroom, turning the shower on after he got undressed. He got in, stepping under the cool water, he'd have to tell Gabriella what her actions caused. Well.. Her dream self actions.

Once he finished showering, he headed into his room, towel around his waist. Choosing out his favourite pair of jeans and his favourite white shirt with red sleeves (A/N: The one he wears in HSM) he dressed quickly, knowing that he was gunna be running late

"Troy!" He heard his Mum call from downstairs

"I'm ready!" He called back "..Gosh!" he muttered

"That's good to know.." He heard a familiar female voice behind him

"Brie!" He smiled, turning around to face her "..I didn't know you were coming over here baby"

"Well surprise!" Gabriella smiled, walking over to him

"It's a great surprise.." He smiled, picking her up and spinning her around. Causing Gabriella to giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck "..I missed you last night"

"I missed you too Wildcat" Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek

"Not as much as me.. Trust me" He chuckled, setting her back on the ground. Pushing her hair behind her ear "..You look gorgeous today" He smiled, stepping back to look at her "..Not that you don't always look gorgeous" He added

"We're wearing kinda the same thing" She giggled, looking at his clothes. Gabriella was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans. With a light floral top that kinda flowed at the bottom. "..Except my jeans are tighter on me.. And your wearing a school top.. So on second thoughts we're just both wearing jeans" She giggled again

"Your so cute.." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist "..And oh-so very sexy" He nodded

She smiled, blushing lightly "..Your sweet" She nodded

"And your in trouble.." He smiled

"Why?" She asked confused

"Because.. You caused me a very.. Uncomfortable? Situation.. This morning" He nodded

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, still confused

"I had a very nice dream about us last night.. I just had to encounter my Mum walking in, in the middle of it.. Lets hope she didn't see anything" He chuckled

"Oh.." She nodded

"You okay baby?" He frowned

"Huh?.. Oh Y-Yeah" She nodded quickly

"No your not.." He shook his head "..I'm sorry baby.. I.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"It's okay, Troy.." She smiled weakly "..It's gunna happen soon" She nodded

"I'm not at all meaning I wanna force you into doing anything" He shook his head "..That's the last thing I wanna do.. We can wait as long as you like"

"Thank you.. " She smiled "..I know you wouldn't force me into anything" She said, moving her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. "..I'm not mad or upset if that's what you think"

"I didn't.. Well I kinda thought you were upset but I'm glad your not.." He smiled, kissing her quickly "..Your amazing"

"Your amazing.. For waiting" She smiled, resting her head against his chest.

"Your worth the wait baby.." He smiled, kissing the top of her head "..But unfortunately we're not worth the wait to the school bell"

"Unfortunately.." Gabriella giggled, pulling away "..At least I get to see you play tonight"

"Lucky for you.." He smiled, kissing her quickly "..Kidding.. I need my lucky charm there"

"Aww.." Gabriella smiled "..Now, mister.. We have to get to school" She nodded, taking his hand

"I guess as long as I'm with you it'll be okay.." Troy smiled, kissing the back of her hand after he laced their fingers, leading her out of his room

"Your so sweet!" Gabriella giggled

"Did you just say my son, Troy Bolton, is sweet?" Lucille smiled, from the bottom of the stairs

"Believe it or not Mother.. She calls me sweet everyday"

"Ten times a day" Gabriella smiled "..Then times that ten by a hundred"

"That's a lot" Lucille laughed, handing Troy some money "..Don't spend this all on crap.. Gabi, make sure he gets a sandwich or something"

"Always do.." Gabriella smiled

"That's what I like to hear" Lucille smiled, gently running her hand through Gabriella's hair.. In a motherly gesture

"Mum.. Don't scare her" Troy groaned

"Its cute" Gabriella smiled "..But we really should get going"

"Right.. Love you Mumma" Troy smiled, kissing Lucille's cheek "..I'll see you at the game tonight"

"Sure will.. Have fun at school kids" Lucille smiled, before heading back to the kitchen

Troy smiled, leading Gabriella out to his truck "..You need a new car" Gabriella smiled, knowing the reaction she'd get off Troy

"Every time!" He groaned a little

"Kidding!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist from the side

"Brie.. Don't do that" He laughed, opening the passenger door for her "..You know its my baby"

She smiled, getting in the car "..I better be more important"

"Nahh.." He joked, closing the door, heading around to the drivers side. As he headed around to get in, he looked in at Gabriella, laughing at her face. Her jaw was nearly on the ground "..Chill baby.." He smiled, as he got in "..I'm just kidding.. You come first over anything"

"Good.." She smiled

"And the score is 25 all at the moment.. There's thirty seconds left on the clock.. Will the Wildcats be able to bring home another victory?" The announcers voice traveled out around the gym

"COME ON WILDCATS!" Half the crowd, the ones that weren't supporting the opposing team, were going wild with supporting chants for their team

"..And the Wildcats have the ball, theres only fifteen seconds left!.. Getting closer down the court. Danforth passes to Baylor.. Ten seconds!.. Baylor cant move, he passes back to Danforth.. But he cant get a pass in either!"

"I'm open!" Troy yelled, stepping around the guy who was trying to block him

Chad passed Troy the ball, smiling as he caught it with ease. They had this "And Bolton shoots! With two seconds left on the clock.." The announcer said. The whole gym froze and then erupted when the ball swished through the net. "..The Wildcats win!" The announcer nearly yelled. The Wildcats side were going crazy, jumping up and down, cheering 'Wildcats, Wildcats!'.

"Yes!" Troy laughed, pumping his fist in the air as two of his team mates lifted him up "..We won!"

"Go Troy!" Chad laughed, giving Troy a high five

"Go Wildcats!" Troy chuckled "..We worked as a team"

"That's right!" Zeke bounded over, patting Chad's back

Chad smiled "..I gotta go.. We have some celebrating to do!" He laughed, before heading off

Troy smiled "..Thanks guys" He laughed, as the guys put him down "Troy! Wildcat!" he heard his girlfriends voice behind him, before her arms wrapped around his neck from behind

"Hey!" He smiled, turning around, hugging her "..We won!"

"I know!" She giggled, hugging him back "..I'm so proud of you"

"Its cause I had my good luck charm" He smiled, kissing her quickly

"Its cause of your amazing talent" Gabriella smiled, kissing him back quickly

He chuckled "Lets agree we both had something to do with it" Troy smiled, kissing her cheek

"Okay.. I can deal with that" She giggled "..Now.. Go get changed Mister. We have some celebrating to do" She smiled, letting go of him

Troy smiled, kissing her quickly again, before heading off to the locker rooms quickly. He was excited, they'd planned to spend the night together at his house, chilling and watching DVD's. A perfect end to a perfect night. The locker rooms were kinda packed while he was in there, everyone cheering with excitement about the win. Troy showered in record time, going out and changing into a clean set of clothes before he headed out to meet up with Gabriella. He smiled, seeing her talking to his Mum and Dad, he was glad he found a girlfriend that got along with his parents. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind, kissing her cheek "..How's it going over here people?"

"Good.. Congratulations son" Jack Bolton smiled down at his son, patting his back

"Thanks Dad.." Troy smiled proudly

"I'm so proud of my baby!" Lucille smiled, pinching Troy's cheek

"Mum!" He groaned, pulling his face away "..Just a simple 'I'm proud of you Troy'.. Would've done" He nodded

"I think its sweet.. Don't be so mean" Gabriella smiled

"Of course you'd take her side.." Troy mumbled, burying his face in Gabriella's hair

"Shh.." She giggled "..You know I love you"

"Lucky me.." He smiled, pulling her closer

Jack and Lucille smiled at the couple, they were happy that their son had found something good in his life. "..We're gunna head off" Jack nodded, taking his wifes hand

"We'll be calling to check in during the weekend.." Lucille nodded, as Jack led her off "..I love you Troy!"

"I love you too Mumma!.. Have fun.. Both of you" He nodded

Gabriella smiled, watching Troy's parents. She thought they were cute to be so in love still after years and years of marriage "..Your gorgeous" She felt Troy mumble against her neck, only just making out what he'd said

She smiled at the comment "Let's get back to yours" She nodded

"Sounds like a plan.." He smiled, keeping his arms around her waist as they headed out of the gym "..I have your favourite movie at my place"

"_The Last Song_?" Gabriella asked excitedly

"Sure is.." Troy chuckled "..I saw it at the DVD store when I picked the other movies and I thought you'd like it"

"I love that movie.. You're the sweetest" She smiled

"Well I want tonight to be perfect.. A celebration. Of the big win and our anniversary" He smiled, kissing her cheek

Yeah, that night? Was their six month anniversary. Both had just wanted a quiet night together, no one else interrupting them. And that's what they were planning on doing, just spending the night watching DVDs and eating junk food. Once they got to Troy's truck, he opened the passenger door for Gabriella, kissing her quickly once he'd closed the door, heading around to the drivers side before he got in.

"I cant wait to relax… Just me and you" Gabriella smiled, moving into the middle, grabbing Troy's free hand before she rested her head on his shoulder

Troy smiled, lacing their fingers, watching the road as he drove towards his house "..Me either, baby. Me either"

The drive back to Troy's was filled with small conversation in between comfortable silences. Both comfortable just being in each others company. Once they got back to Troy's, Troy jumped out and headed around to open Gabriella's door for her

"Thank you kind sir" Gabriella smiled, taking his hand that he had extended

"Your welcome pretty lady.." Troy smiled, kissing her cheek. He let go of her hand, after he closed the truck door, picking Gabriella up bridal style.

Gabriella let out a loud giggle, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck "..You scared me!" She smiled

"Sorry.." He chuckled, kissing her quickly as he headed up to his front door "..I didn't mean to"

"I know.." She smiled, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating "..Thank you too. For carrying me"

"I wanted to.." He smiled, managing to unlock his front door "..So no need to thank me" He said, heading inside, kicking the front door closed after him

"Go to the lounge room" Gabriella nodded "..Your gunna stay there for a minute"

"Okay?" He laughed, heading to the lounge room

"Just do it.." Gabriella smiled

He chuckled, laying her down on the lounge, frowning a little when she sat up after he tried to kiss her "..Did I do something?"

"Of course not.. Just sit down" She smiled, standing up "..I'll be right back" She nodded, heading towards the stairs

Troy sat down on the couch, confused. What the hell was going on? He smiled a little when he heard a thud and then a cry of pain from Gabriella, which was closely followed by a 'Don't come up here Bolton!' from the girl. He tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently. She'd been up there for a few.. Minutes. He nearly flew upstairs when he heard Gabriella call out his name. He was anxious to know what she was up to. Instead he settled for sprinting up the stairs, walking quickly to his room "..Brie?" He asked, walking in. Looking over near his bed where there was a few candles set up "..Where are you, baby?"

"I'm right here.." She said from behind, standing in the doorway of his conjoining bathroom

Troy nearly stopped breathing when he saw what Gabriella was wearing. It was the same piece of lingerie she was wearing in his dream! She was slightly covering up her stomach which you could see through the lace in the middle of her front "..Wh-Where di-did yo-"

Gabriella smiled at his stuttering, cutting him off "After you told me this morning at school?.. I thought it'd be a nice congratulations present.. So I went and got it before the game" She smiled, stepping towards him, slightly nervously "..Do you like it?"

"Li-Like it?.. I _love_ it Brie!" He smiled, pulling her up against him once she got close enough "..I.. You look.. Oh my.. Wow" He nodded, causing Gabriella to blush lightly

"I'm glad.." She smiled "..Cause tonight is about pleasing you.." She nodded

"And you.." He smiled

"No.." Gabriella giggled "..It was your game.. And you always do stuff for me so our anniversary will be special for you"

"No.. " Troy smiled, shaking his head "I mean yeah to the being about you too.. No to the its just about me.. If you weren't there we wouldn't of won.. And like you said.. _our _anniversary.. Not mine.. Ours." He smiled

"Okay, okay.." Gabriella smiled, kissing him quickly "..I don't wanna keep arguing with you.." She shook her head "..I have other plans"

"In that sexy outfit I'm guessing its nothing to do with DVDs" Troy smiled

"No.. Not-Nothing to do.." She took a deep breath "..With DVDs"

"Hey.. " Troy said softly, sensing her nervousness "..What's wrong, baby?"

"I..I wanna go.. All the way with you" She said quietly "..Tonight"

"Whoa.. Are you sure?" Troy asked, sure he thought she meant doing something sexual.. In that outfit it was kinda obvious.. And they'd gone so far as pleasuring each other before but not.. Actually having sex yet. They only just knew what to do when it came to oral sex, and they didn't even know how to fully do that.. Well Gabriella didn't

"I've never been more sure.." She smiled nervously

"Brie.." He chuckled lightly "..I can tell your nervous. We honestly don't have to if you don't want to"

"No, I want to.. I'm just nervous cause well.. I know its gunna hurt and.. I'll probably be bad" She shrugged

"Brie, I'm gunna be bad.. Your not the only one" He smiled, at her cuteness. Kissing her quickly

"Okay.." She smiled "..Wanna get started?"

"Sure do.." He smiled, moving his hands to the back of her legs, picking her up. Heading over to his bed

Gabriella giggled, tightening her arms around his neck, smiling up at him when he laid her down, leaning over her "..Your so cute" She smiled

"And your fucking sexy.." Troy chuckled

"Kiss me Bolton.." She smiled

"Gladly Montez.." Troy chuckled, before he leaned down, kissing her.

It was a slow kiss to start off with, Troy could instantly taste the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing. That made him smile. She knew how much he loved strawberry on her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip slowly after a minute, begging for entrance. Slipping his tongue in her mouth when she accepted, making sure to explore all around the inside of her mouth before his tongue met hers, both of them moaning at the contact.

Troy slowly moved his hand down Gabriella's side, while her hands were both tangled in his hair. He moved his hand underneath her to her back, he fumbled to get the zip on the back undone. But smiled when he felt Gabriella's tiny hand reach behind her back to help him. Just like in his dream. He sat up, pulling the piece of lingerie off his girlfriends body, leaving her in only a lace G-string. Which defiantly wasn't covering much. He couldn't believe his sweet, innocent girlfriend would pick something as showy as this. But then again he did mention over and over again how good it looked on her in his dream "..You know.. This looks absolutely incredible on you. But I have to admit.. I like it so much more off you" He smiled, dropping it beside the bed

Gabriella blushed lightly, covering her bare chest up "..I don't know.." She said timidly "..I think I liked it better on me"

"Baby.." Troy shook his head. He knew she was self conscious. She always had been, which he didn't understand why.. She was gorgeous in his eyes "..You don't need to cover up" He leaned down, kissing her lips gently, before he kissed down her jaw line, then down her neck, kissing her collarbone softly. "..You. Are. Gorgeous" He said between kisses, as he made his way down to her cleavage

Gabriella smiled, letting Troy push her arms away from her boobs. He always had a way of making her feel better and more confident about her body. She moaned lightly when he lightly flicked her nipple with his tongue "..Troy.." She managed, making him sit up a little, worried he'd hurt her or something

"Sorry.. I.. I thought you might like it. My brother said this sort of stuff is good" He shrugged

"No, no.." She shook her head. Smiling at the fact he'd obviously had some sort of sex talk with his older brother. "..I liked it.. It felt good. I just.. Don't you think my boobs are a bit.. Small?"

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled "..Your boobs are.. Perfect" He nodded "..Can I keep going?" He smiled

Gabriella smiled and nodded "..Okay" She said quietly

"Thank you.." He smiled, kissing her quickly before he sat up. Maybe if he got undressed it'd make her feel better. He pulled his shirt off, chucking it beside the bed "..Do you feel better?" He smiled, pulling his pants off, letting them join his shirt

Gabriella smiled and nodded "..Actually I do" She giggled

"Good.." He smiled, before he leaned down, this time kissing her stomach, kissing up sucking lightly on her skin. Stopping as he got back to her breasts, using one of his hands to massage her left boob lightly. Eliciting a moan from Gabriella's mouth.

Hearing her moan? And knowing it was because of him caused his manhood to harden.. And at quiet a fast pace. Troy moved his hands down, pulling her underwear off, after they were removed they joined the other articles of clothing beside Troy's bed. He felt Gabriella stiffen slightly, knowing it was cause of her self consciousness, he pulled away slightly, looking her up and down "..You.. Are.. Amazing" He nodded.. Any other time they'd done this they'd had the lights completely off and Gabriella always left her shirt on. So this time he got to fully take every part of her body in and it honestly looked perfect to him

"I don't.." She shook her head, looking down

"Trust me.. You do.." Troy nodded, hooking his finger under her chin, making her look at him "..I can hardly find any words to describe how amazing you look.. Or we'd be here all night talking"

"Maybe we should do this when I'm not so.. Eh"

"Your not eh.. Your.. Yumm" Troy chuckled "..You taste like strawberry. Even better" He nodded

"Okay. Go Bolton.. Before I back out" Gabriella smiled

"I'm not gunna force you.." He shook his head

"No, I want to.. I just feel self conscious.. I wanna have sex with you though" She nodded

"Okay.." Troy smiled "..This is gunna feel different.. Hopefully good" He nodded, using his thumb, lightly rubbing it around in circles on Gabriella's clit. He smiled again when she moaned. They were inexperienced, so when they done this last time?.. Yeah, it didn't really end well. It basically only just started

"Whe-When.. Did you learn to do that?" Gabriella managed to ask

"Lets not talk about that right now.. I want you thinking about me and not who told me to do it. Don't worry it wasn't another girl" Troy explained, before he pushed a finger slowly into Gabriella's entrance. Getting her use to the feeling, he moved his finger slowly to begin with. When she let out a small moan he slipped another finger in, moving them slightly faster

Gabriella moaned again, arching her back slightly. She had to admit, for someone who hadn't really done this many times.. Troy knew how to turn her on. He moved his fingers a little faster, making her more wet. He wanted to make sure she was wet as possible, so he didn't hurt her anymore than it was going to hurt.

"Okay, baby.." He smiled, pulling his fingers out slowly. He knew she was as ready as possible and he was so hard it was insane "..See what you do to me?" He chuckled, pointing down at his hardened penis

Gabriella got up on her elbows, giggling "..Well lets fix it" She smiled

His smiled faltered when he realized something "I don't have any condoms or anything"

"Your lucky I come prepared" Gabriella smiled, reaching into his top draw that she'd recently raided and shoved stuff into. Pulling out a packet of condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

"Lucky.." Troy chuckled, taking the condom packet, opening it before he grabbed one out. Before he unwrapped it he pulled his boxers off, last bit of clothing! After that he concentrated on getting the condom on, looking over at Gabriella after he got it on "..Do-..What's wrong, baby?" He frowned, seeing the concerned look on Gabriella's face

"I..It.." she stuttered, looking down. Troy followed her gaze, seeing her looking at his very proudly standing member "..Where's that suppose to fit?" She asked, looking up at him

Troy chuckled, even after Gabriella hit his arm "..Sorry, Brie but that was funny"

"Not funny.." She pouted, crossing her arms, before throwing them in the air "..I was being serious!.. That's not going to fit anywhere"

"Trust me, baby.. It will" Troy smiled

"Okay, I trust you.." Gabriella nodded, laying back down. She felt slightly better about herself after all Troy's compliments.

"Good.." He smiled, leaning back over her, kissing her lips softly

Gabriella smiled, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck "..I'm so ready" She whispered. Reaching over to grab the bottle of lube, putting some on her hands before she slowly, reached down and stroked her hand up and down Troy's hardened penis, her hand was shaking lightly. It seemed so much bigger than last time! She honestly didn't know how it was gunna fit anywhere

Troy moaned a little at the contact with his throbbing penis "Me too baby.." He smiled, watching her "..I'm gunna go slow.." He nodded "..And you can tell me if you need me to pull out"

"I wont want you to.." Gabriella smiled, putting the tube of lubricant on the ground

"Good.." He smiled, before he kissed her again, loving the sweet strawberry taste her lips had every time he kissed them. After a few minutes of just kissing Troy pulled away, positioning himself at her entrance. Looking at Gabriella quickly asking for permission one last time. This would be painful for her, he knew that and he wanted to make sure she knew what she was choosing was the right decision. She nodded, smiling up at her boyfriend, resting her hands on his shoulders

"I'm ready.. I love you" She whispered, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly

"I love you too, baby.." Troy smiled, before slowly, pushing into Gabriella's very tight vagina. Stopping once his tip was in so she could get use to the feeling.

Gabriella gasped slightly, just like she'd expected Troy was huge, and she could feel her walls stretching. And even though she was literally nearly dripping it didn't help as much as she hoped it would "..Don't stop" She shook her head, seeing the concerned look on Troy's face "..Its suppose to be painful the first time"

"I know, I just don't like seeing you in pain" Troy frowned, kissing her quickly

"Kiss me again.. It helps" Gabriella nodded, smiling to make Troy feel better.. Right now the pain was subsiding as she got use to her vaginal walls being stretched. Troy nodded, leaning down and kissing her gently. He felt Gabriella nod, he knew she was signaling him to keep going, so he moved in a little further, still going slowly. Their eyes were in contact, until Gabriella squeezed hers shut "..Don't stop" she mumbled against Troy's lips, causing him to keep pushing in

Troy stopped kissing her lips, instead kissing all over her face, from her cheeks to her chin, and her forehead "..I love you so much" He said sweetly

Gabriella smiled "..I love you too" She whispered, before whimpering a little when she felt Troy fully inside of her. It hurt a lot more then before, she knew it would "..Ju-Just give me a second" She nodded, smiling weakly when he gently kissed her again, desperately trying to make her feel better

She finally nodded once the pain had started to ease "..You sure?" Troy asked quietly

"Yeah.."

"Okay.." He smiled weakly, before he slowly pulled out. Kissing Gabriella again, it seemed to help her before.

Gabriella whimpered again as he pushed back in a little faster, digging her nails into his shoulders slightly. It felt as though she was stretching more as he pushed back in, bringing the pain back. Even with her eyes still squeezed shut a tear managed to roll down her cheek "..Its getting better" She managed

Troy frowned, wiping her tear away, kissing her quickly. "..Your amazing" He whispered, leaning down and kissing down her neck, moving out again.

Gabriella let out a breath, smiling a little as Troy kissed down to her breasts again, sucking lightly on the way down, like before. She was surprised at the amount of pain it took away, maybe it was because she was focusing on something else. She moved her hands to Troy's hair, tangling them in the brown locks that were slightly matted to Troy's forehead. She gripped his hair lightly feeling him beginning to move faster again. The pain was defiantly going away and she was beginning to enjoy herself a little more "..Troy.. Faster" She nodded, moaning when he moved faster

Troy smiled against her skin, running his tongue along till he found her left nipple, running his tongue around it before he sucked lightly on it. Gabriella moaned again, gripping his hair more.

They knew that they only had to go slow, it was their first time. Both being inexperienced. Gabriella pulled Troy's head up before she kissed his lips, moving her hands from his hair, down and around his back. Both moaning when she pulled him against her body. Troy ran his tongue along her bottom lip again, slipping his tongue in her mouth, battling with her tongue. Once again causing a moan from both of them

"F*ck Troy.." Gabriella moaned, little noises of pleasure escaping her lips every time Troy pushed back into her.

"Good, baby?" He smiled, finally feeling better that she wasn't in pain anymore

"Uh.. Uh-huh" She moaned, her moans getting louder with each thrust

"F*ck.." Troy got out, Gabriella's nails digging into his back actually brought him more pleasure. It was like he got a kick out of the pain. "..Your so fucking sexy"

"You-Your amazing.." Gabriella nodded, suddenly her hips bucked slightly, causing Troy to push in further than before "..Oh my" She managed, feeling even more pleasure from the sudden contact

"Holy shit.." Troy got out, resting his slightly perspiring forehead on Gabriella's shoulder.

Their bodies were completely against the others, both glistening with a slight layer of sweat visible. Troy was pushing in and out of Gabriella at a nice pace for both of them. It wasn't too fast and it defiantly wasn't too slow. Just perfect. Troy could feel Gabriella's walls contracting around his penis. He wasn't quiet sure what was happening but by her increasing moans she was getting close to finishing.

Gabriella moved her hands back to Troy's hair when he lifted his head up, kissing her a little more rougher than before. She moaned against his lips, biting on the bottom one softly. All of a sudden she could feel her walls tightening around Troy's penis "..Troy!" She moaned loudly, as she felt her orgasm take over her body. Slightly shaking from the waves of pleasure.

"Brie.." Troy moaned loudly, as he came just after her. Moving above her still, letting them both finish their orgasms, before he slowed down his movements.

After they both finished, they just laid there silently, staring into each others eyes, both showing signs of pleasure and contentment in their eyes. Troy smiled at his girlfriend, loving the peaceful look she had on her face, he leaned down and kissed her gently "..I love you" He said softly

"I love you too.." Gabriella whispered, tightening her arms around Troy's back "..That was amazing"

"That was more than amazing.." Troy smiled, resting his head on Gabriella's chest

Gabriella smiled, closing her eyes contently. She felt a slight pain between her legs but she knew it was worth it

"I'm not squashing you, am I?" Troy asked, his eyes now closed

"No.." Gabriella shook her head "..I'm comfortable" She smiled, gently running her hand through his hair

"..Are you tired?" He mumbled

She giggled lightly, hearing the tiredness laced through his voice "..You can sleep.. I'm sure I'll follow straight after"

"You sure?"

"More than sure.." She smiled, kissing the top of his head. She knew he'd be tired after playing basketball and then their recent new activities, so she just laid there running her hand gently through his hair till she heard his breathing even out, knowing he was asleep she closed her eyes just after. Falling into a deep sleep.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please review!**_


End file.
